watashinixxshinasaifandomcom-20200213-history
01. Fall in Love With Me!
Plot Falling in love is like living amost the clouds. It's a strange yet curiosity feeling deep within your mind that it's there but hidden. Light but heavy, soft yet rough at times. = Summary It's start with Onida's usual check and shout out that girl's uniform skirt should be 10 cm below their knees and told other students to not walking in the middle of the hallway. Yukina's accidentally bump to him and both of them start to glares each others, it's ended with Onida's allow her passed by. The other students start to talk about Yukina that given a title by the others, "Absolute Zero Snow woman" (絶対零度の雪女, Zettaireido no yukion'na), they also say that someone will freeze if glared by her or they will get cold if got touched by her. Yukina's start to glare to the students that's stare at her, they runs away even though Yukina wants to observe they more. She say that Aizawa cut her bangs to imitate her favorite model but it ended up being cutted to short and Kosugi's has a bloodshot eyes because he had trouble defeating a boss in a game that more stronger than he's though so he pulled an all nighter, Yukina always though that observing people is so fun. Yukina wants to catch them but Akira called her while eating melon bread and ask Yukina to go home together. Yukina vents to him that she observe many people (although some of them runaways) and she can't came up with an interesting plot. While the other girl students that walks around them chatter about the their favorite cell phone novelist, Yupina that's Yukina. Akira say that Yukina's sure popular and start to joke with her by calling her "Yupina-chan". Yukina have secretly write a cell phone novel in name of "Yupina", she's ranked 1st in the popularity rank, too. Since little, because of her sharp eyes adn cold skin she didn't close with anyone except Akira-her cousin. She found out that observing people is fun and she just re-write it again on her novel and yet for some reason it get really popular. The next day, while Onida check his attendance list, she keep glaring at everyone, boy mostly, to be her next models. Onida's get mad because a student named Kitami isn't there. Then someone come in smile and say that he's name is Kitami Shigure. Onida's smiled and ask the reason of his lateness, he say that his meeting take a longer time than he though. The female students whispering each other and say that Shigure always done everything with smile and he's so cool. While Yukina thinks that Shigure's is so boring because he's always acts and smiles the same way and say that he won't be my model forever. Break time, the girls start to talk about Yupina's novel too, they say that they want some "love" in her novel. Yukina who's hear that she's suddenly gloomed. She vent again to Akira and say the reason she can't write a love story is because she haven't experience love in real world. She say that she can write a story about friendship or chasing dream for her observation but a love story can be written if she can feel it herself. Akira then say that it's okay for her to do what her want to do. Then, Yukina got an email from her fans that say that her fans is motivated to life again after read her novels. Then Yukina decided to write a love story for the sake of her fans happiness. When Yukina starts to think about love story by walking around the school, she accidentally see a confession moment. A girl confessed to Shigure and say that she's fell for him since he cheer up her when she's depressed and he hold her hands and since then her heart has racing for him. But, Shigure rejected her, after the girls leave him, Yukina look that he's start to write something on his Student Notebook. Shigure notice her and smiled. He says that he always want to talk with Yukina. Yukina feel strange, she say that Shigure's really popular. Shigure apologize to what she just saw, he say that she must see an awkward moment just know, he say that he don't know what's good about himself. Yukina say that she feel the same way, because Shigure always have "that" expression on his face. Then, Onida call him to ask some favour, after he leave, Yukina start to think. She think that 'holding hands' also the experience of love, she also think about who'll be her partner, she'll feel sorry if Akira do it for her. Yukina look on the floor, and see a Student Notebook, she read it, she saw a list of the girls on her class with a checkmark on some names, after she figure out what's that list, she suprise, and think that she can use the notebook. After school, Shigure look like searching something on his desk, then Yukina enter the class and showed him a silver student notebook and a gold student notebook. Shigure's surprised by that. She explain all things she knows, the list on Shigure's notebook is the list of the girls who's confessed to him, and it's look like only Yukina's left, Yukina says that Shigure's a outrageous playboy. But, Shigure deny it, he say that he just listed it for wasting time, he doesn't know why the girls fell for him just because he holding their hands, he say that Yukina's the last girl to complete his 'guest'. Yukina ask if he ever feel innocence for that, Shigure answer that he didn't really feel like that because that's the easier way to life. He say if he keep acting like a good boy, life is easier. Shigure tries to take over his notebook from Yukina by grabs her hands and then he tread his notebook and start to open his mask. He say sorry because this is his true self, Yukina start to smirk and say that Shigure will be her partner. And then he trow some copies of his notebook to the air. Shigure's suprised, Yukina say that she made some copies of his notebook, she also say is she expose that notebook, he won't life easily anymore. Shigure ask her what's she trying to get at, Yukina with full of passion say, "Fall in love with me!" Shigure suprised again he thinks that Yukina like him but Yukina deny it, she say that she just want an experience of it. Yukina also mentioned that he don't have other choices than following her commands, they start with holding hands. Shigure asked if she prefer to personality than looks but Yukina answered that she choose him because she won't feel guilty if it's her partner. When When Yukina's finger touch his, Shigure's complaint about her cold skin but Yukina didn't care about it, like that until their palms meet. Yukina start to imagining the line that she'll write on her novel while commented about Shigure that have a cold personality but have a warm hands. Shigure start to blush and wants to end it already but, Yukina still want to holding hands with him until the temperature of their hands is same. And with this, their fake love experience, involving two people who aren't even in love with each other, has stared... Appearance Characters * Yukina Himuro * Akira Shimotsuki * Shigure Kitami * Onida * Aizawa * Kosugi Category:Manga Category:Volume 1